all about admitting
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de CatherineWinner. résumé : c'est basé sur la scène coupée du film, où Bobby charie Jack sur le fait qu'il soit homo.


Auteur : CatherineWinner

**Auteur :** CatherineWinner

**Titre :** All about admitting

**Traduction **: lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

"Hey Jackie" Bobby se pencha sur le coin de la porte de cuisine, observant son frère finir de laver la vaisselle. Il voulait aller jouer au hockey mais leur mère ne les avait jamais laissé sans aller sans avoir fini la vaisselle. C'était amusant de voir combien Jackie se réjouissait toujours de cette partie de Thanksgiving.

« Presque fini » Grommela Jack en arrière, sa tête penchée et ses yeux fixant la vaisselle dans ses mains.

Bobby soupira, l'irritation et la peine encore apparente dans la voix de son frère. « Jerry et Angel sont dans le garage pour prendre les affaires, » Bobby s'arrêta « Tu viens ? »

Jack haussa les épaules, « Comme si j'avais le choix. »

Bobby roula des yeux, mais il savait qu'il avait été désagréable. « Ecoute, Jack… pour tout à l'heure, tu sais que je plaisantais. Si tu suces ou… »

Jack déposa l'assiette qu'il lavait dans l'évier d'eau savonneuse, et se retourna, ses yeux dur. « Pourquoi dis tu toujours tous ça en face d'eux ? Pourquoi tu dis toutes ces conneries en cette période ? »

Bobby tressaillit, mais garda les yeux fixes sur le visage de son petit frère.

« Tu sais que je suce toujours et que je me fais enculer parceque j'étais profondément enfoncé dans ta gorge la semaine passée quand tu es venu me rendre visite. Tu sais que je me fais foutre parceque tu me baises. » Jack le dévisagea, « Tu sais que je suis une pédale et c'est pour ça que tu ne m'appelles jamais comme ça quand tu viens me voir. »

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, tournant sa tête par-dessus ses épaules. Pour être certains que personne n'allait entendre.

Ce qui rendit furieux son frère, « Regarde…Tu ne veux même pas en parler même si tu sais que nous sommes seul ici. Invraisemblable. » Jack siffla le dernier mot, ensuite il se retourna à l'évier.

Bobby frotta sa main sur sa bouche. « Je suis désolé Jack, je sais que je t'ai blessé… »

La main de Jack se resserra sur le chiffon, « Tu sais que tu me fais du mal mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas. » Soupira Jack, « Mais tu sais ce qui me blesse le plus ? »

Bobby mordait sa lèvre, « Quoi ? »

« C'est que malgré tout ça, quand tu reviens chez moi, sale, saoule, plein de sang d'une baston. Je te laisse tranquille, nous baisons et tu t'en vas… et tu m'appelles deux semaines plus tard pour me demander comment je vais. » Jack regardait par la fenêtre tandis qu'il parlait, son ton diminuant avec l'émotion alors qu'il murmurait chaque mot. « Je sais que tu souhaites que personne ne sache pour toi… Mais que pense tu que je ressens ? »

Bobby frotta une main sur ses yeux, « Jack. »

« Je sais, » Jackie le regarda par-dessus son épaule ; « J'ai déjà entendu ça avant. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu fais à la fin. Je n'en peux plus. »

Bobby se figea, son corps entier réagissant aux mots de son frère. « Quoi ? »

La confusion la plus complète dans sa voix fit se retourner Jack, ses sourcils froncés. « Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser te moquer de moi… »

« On ne le fera plus ! » Bobby fit un pas en avant, « Pense tu que Jerry et Angel cesseront de t'aimer si tu admets que tu es gay ? Pour l'amour de dieu, ils ne le feront pas. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas cette petite chose à propos de toi ? » Dit Jack en s'éloignant de l'évier. « Si ils se moquent que je sois gay, pourquoi pas pour toi ? »

Les yeux de Bobby s'illuminèrent sévèrement, « parceque je ne le suis pas. »

Jack le dévisagea, cligna des yeux puis rigola, « Tu plaisantes, n'est ce pas ? »

Bobby ne dit rien, son regard toujours sur le visage de Jack. Un avertissement que le jeune frère choisit d'ignorer apparemment.

Jack ravala un autre fou rire, « tu n'es pas gay ? Alors comment t'appelles les gars comme toi qui font tous ce que tu me fais ? Parceque je pensais que c'était ça. »

Bobby fit un autre pas, à quelques centimètres du corps de son frère. « Je ne suis pas gay, » Dit-il d'un ton glacial, « Je t'aime, c'est tout. Je ne le fais qu'avec toi… Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant, je ne regarde aucun mec car je ne les trouve pas attirant. Je ne suis pas un putain d'homo… Alors, ne m'appelle plus comme ça. »

Jack sécha ses mains rapidement, laissant sa tête penchée, ses yeux cloués sur ses chaussures.

Bobby soupira, « Ecoute, viens simplement jouer au hockey. Nous reparlerons de ces conneries plus tard. »

Le plus vieux commença à s'en aller quand Jack le toucha et attrapa son avant bras.

Bobby regarda derrière lui son frère, Jack sourit légèrement et se déplaça en face de lui. Enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Bobby, Jack murmura, « C'est la première fois que tu dis que tu m'aimes. »

« J'ai dit que je t'aimais tous le temps, » Ronchonna Bobby, sa colère se dissipant, il pouvait sentir son propre sourire apparaître sur le bord de ses lèvres.

« Pas comme ça, » Grommela Jack, rapprochant leur visage.

« Bon dieu, tu es pire qu'une femme tu sais ça ? » Soupira Bobby, ses yeux tombant sur les lèvres de son frère.

« Ouais, tu me le dis tout le temps. »

Ni Angel, ni Jerry ne questionnèrent Bobby pour savoir pourquoi il était nerveux et pourquoi Jack semblait si fier de lui.

**OOO**


End file.
